Metromages
The Metromages and the Mimics are the descendents of the inhabitants of Hollowstar during the First Age. Foreseeing the destruction of their world, a large group of the masters of Hollowstar moved to another world. The destruction of Hollowstar marked the end of the first age and the beginning of the second age, during which Hollowstar was simply a group of people. The majority of these descendents took to equipping themselves with external machinery, which would draw energy from the user's body and use it to enable the user to perform superhuman feats. Metromages are classified by color. The lowest rank of metromage, assigned to all new metromages, is called Translucent. Translucent * Double punch (When a punch connects, a second punch, composed of energy and compressed air, strikes the same spot. Cost: 10) * Translucency (User becomes semiinvisible. Cost: 2/sec) A translucent metromage can store 50 units of power and recharge at a rate of 2/sec. Basic Metromages After translucent, most metromages will proceed to one of the six basic colors. Ordinary metromages of these colors can store a charge of 100 units and recharge at 3/sec. Red * Pinball (Roll up in a ball and launch in a specific direction. An aura protects the user from damage; if the user collides with something, the Pinball move ends, but the user is not damaged. Cost: 5) * Spin kick (A long-range jump kick. In addition, the user spins rapidly, dealing additional damage. Cost: 10) * Red metromages are highly resistant to fire and are the most muscular metromages. Blue * Flying collision (The metromage launches himself at the opponent. Cost: 5) * Blue Throw (Everything within 5 feet is drawn into a horizontal orbit then released, throwing it. Cost: 20) * Teleporet Punch (The metromage teleports to a chosen position and executes an uppercut. The upeprcut is part of the teleportation, making it mandatory but especially fast. Cost: 10) Yellow * Backward slam (The metromage rolls over and lauches himself backward at his opponent. Cost: 5) * Flash (A blast of blinding light and searing heat. Cost: 10) Green * Flight (The metromage becomes a small laser flash and rockets forward. This is for transportation only, and the metromage reverts unharmed if the laser is stopped. Cost: 5) * Green throw (All nearby objects are drawn into a vertical orbit, then thrown. This overpowers Blue Throw. Cost: 10) Violet (Violet metromages have 150 units of storage) * Scatter (The metromage breaks into pieces, each of which flies to a predetermined location where the metromage reforms. Cost: 5) * Shockwave (The metromage jumps into the sky and launches a shockwave to harm flying creatures. Cost: 20) Cyan (Cyan metromages have extroardinary endurance and resistances, and will not slow down until completely dead) * Strengthened punch (The metromage adds an arbitrary amount of force to an ordinary punch. Cost: Variable) Advanced Metromages Silver Uses any ability of any basic metromage color, at twice the cost. White * Color Change (Changes to a basic metromage color. Cost: 10) After this change, the metromage can change back for the same cost. Gold (Gold metromages have no energy of their own) * Draining blast (Steals magic from a wizard or metromage equal to 50 metromage units and returns it as an energy blast. Cost: N/A) Black (A black metromage is reversed - a demon given human form by the metromage unit) * Black smoke (Sprays poison gas. Cost: 10/sec) * Demon form (Briefly gives up human form to pass through solid objects. The metromage unit remains with the demon. Cost: 10/sec) Gamma (Closely interact with the black metromages, has 200 units of storage) * Radiation leap (Shoots forward in the form of powerful radiation, passing through and damaging solid objects. Cost: 20) * Weakness ray (A wide-angle, quick-acting ray of weakness. Cost: 20/sec) Master Metromages Especially skilled metromages can become Master Metromages of their color. A Master Metromage has a maximum charge of 250 and a recharge rate of 4. In addition, master metromages generally have their own signature move. Segarus (Master Metromage Translucent): * Scorpion Strike (Compresses the air into a large spike and propells it forward. Cost: 20) Flaric (Master Metromage Red): * Flame Kick (User stands on one foot and spins in place. Flames shoot from his other foot, and if the foot connects the blow is usually deady. Cost: 100) * Mega Flame Kick (Similar to flame kick, but the flames shoot out of the user's waist with such force that the user is lifted off the ground. This can kill slightly beyond the range of Flame Kick and damage more targets. This is powerful enough to harm Flaric slightly. Cost: 200) Argus (Master Metromage Blue): * Reflection (Creates a distortion in space such that all travel across a particular plane is reversed, intluding teleportation and psychic attacks. Cost: 10/sec) Agarus (Master Metromage Yellow): * Clearing (All nonliving objects move away from Agarus. At close range, they will melt away if a living object is blocking their path. Cost: 10/sec) Emanator (Master metromage Green, Argus' son, no signature) Omnic (Master Metromage Silver): Can use the signature moves of Master Matromages at twice the cost Blankos (Master Metromage White): * Copycat (Duplicates an enemy technique) * Shell (Used only in color, blocks one attack, can only arm one of each color) Six shells (one of each color) allow Blankos to convert to the Legendary metromage. Legendary (Special Form): * Drain (Erases the target from existence, converting the energy to metromage power and using it to recharge the metromage unit. Cost: 100) Gloric (Master Metromage Gold): Steals all the magic instead of just 50 points Lucius (Master Metromage Black, no signature) Master Metromage Gamma does not exist. Category:Hollowstar